


Bernie's Totally 100% Anonymous Gloryhole Adventure

by incredible_fish



Series: Byleth's extremely shameless smut situations [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Cock Shock, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Everyone is of consensual age, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Glory Hole, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Female Character, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredible_fish/pseuds/incredible_fish
Summary: Bernadetta Von Varley is a troubled girl. She's antisocial and anxious, and almost never leaves her room. She is also a teenager, and one day her uncontrollable hormones get the better of her.Good thing there's a place she can let out her frustrations, and the best part is that she can remain completely anonymous! There's no way anyone would recognize her, right?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Byleth's extremely shameless smut situations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181915
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Bernie's Totally 100% Anonymous Gloryhole Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have a thing for glory holes and anonymous sex.

Bernadetta was more of a typical teenager than most of her classmates assumed. She liked having friends, and she liked talking to them. She had hobbies outside her school work and always tried to make time and excuses to do anything besides her homework. Above all, however, just like any and every teen, she was a raging cesspool of hormones. 

Bernie’s nature of being a shut-in meant that not many paid her much mind. This meant the girl had a lot of time to herself, and after much of it was spent indulging in her dirtiest fantasies. At first it was simple touching. She’d get back from class, do some homework, masturbate, then maybe work on her embroidery or even write some short stories. Usually she wouldn’t even have to imagine anything to get off, content to let her fingers or whatever vaguely phallic-shaped object she’d recruited do its job. 

After her birthday, however, things began to change. 

It started with some accidental eavesdropping. Bernadetta was so unnoticeable that such things were hardly a rare occurrence. Two girls were busy gossiping one late evening while the Varley girl was busy sneaking some provisions back from the dining hall. They were incredibly vocal, something that irritated Bernie. Any other day she would have paid them no mind at all. 

The other girls talked about their boyfriends in _great_ detail. Bernadetta couldn’t help but admire how brazen they were, how confident they must have been to talk so openly about private affairs. 

‘Private’ turned out to be an understatement when one of the girls began to recount one night of debauchery she’d had. She spared no details, explaining how hard his dick was and how big it felt, how eager he was to please her and the lengths he traveled to ensure she’d orgasm. The other girl was impressed and began her own tale, talking of how her boyfriend had all but thrown himself between her legs, head first. 

Bernie suddenly felt very warm in spite of the cold weather. She scuttled back to her room as quickly as possible, bolting the door and carefully laying down the food she’d grabbed before unceremoniously shoving a hand up her skirt. She found herself imagining her hand as a partner’s now, though the individual remained faceless. The archer didn’t take long to come undone, the fantasies that swam in through her brain fueling one of the most intense orgasms she’d experienced yet. 

From there her fantasies only seemed to escalate. Everytime she began to play with herself, her mind’s eye dreamed up a featureless figure to ravage her metaphorical self. She began wishing her dildos ( _actual_ dildoes now, she’d somehow managed to acquire a number of sex toys anonymously) were _real_ flesh and blood. Bernadetta lamented her poor social skills, and lamented ever further that she didn’t often care for the men that came so frequently attached to the masculine genitalia. 

It wasn’t so much that Bernadetta despised the notion of having sex with a guy, but years of her father’s ‘training’ for wife-hood meant that she seldom took comfort in the idea. These two facts combined meant that Bernie probably would never have the fulfilling sex she desired. These thoughts irked her, though she _did_ find a new outlet for her frustrations.

The archer frequently found solace in the written word, and one night of unsuccessful self-love found her considering its erotic applications. It was horribly embarrassing to write anything love or sex related, but the Varley girl endured. Her stories usually lacked much pretense or flowery language, intent on simply describing the acts she wished she could do with another. Her stories changed, however, when she caught wind of another conversation.

The same two girls were outside the dining hall, chatting away like nobody was listening. As far as Bernie knew, nobody _else_ was listening (though she wouldn’t have put it past Hubert to be lurking somewhere at the ungodly hour). The two girls discussed how they’d broken up with their boyfriends. Bernie thought it was odd considering how satisfied they seemed with their partners. She listened further.

One girl mentioned how she just wasn’t interested in her ex outside of sex anymore. He was more clingy than she was, and so they’d parted ways. Without a partner, she found new joy in experimenting with strangers. She went on to mention how she’d found this quiet spot behind a bar in town, a place where one could enjoy themselves while retaining their anonymity. ‘Glory hole’ was the word she’d attributed to it, a single opening in a wall through which two people could have unattached pleasure. The concept made Bernadetta’s panties very _very_ wet. 

The other girl was also turned on. She applauded her friend’s carefree attitude and began to tell of her own sexual exploits. Recently she’d tried experimenting in the company of other girls, another concept that made Bernie blush. The archer wasn’t _entirely_ ignorant to the world of lesbianisms, having experienced it via proxy (Dorothea was incredibly detailed when nobody asked her to be). Still, the second student was very much engrossed in the world of girl-on-girl and even as Bernie scrambled to get out of earshot she could hear them propositioning one another.

Safe in her room once again, Bernadetta’s fantasies shifted again. These ‘glory holes’ sounded incredibly interesting to her, a way to sate her lusts without even making eye contact or having to know the person on the other end sounded heavenly. On the other hand, she also remembered how much she enjoyed the company of other women, idly wondering if that meant something more. 

Her stories evolved, the fictitious contents now detailed accounts of strangers meeting under cover of night. Two people of unknown status rutting like beasts with only a wooden wall to conceal their identities. Bernadetta even found herself absent-mindely changing the details of the characters; the person being dicked-down was almost always a younger maiden, shy and unable to control her libdo. The ‘male’ also changed, as even when their face was never described, Bernie began writing of how their curvy hips grinded flush against the wall, their pillowy chest would rock and bounce on beat with their throbbing endowment. Such fantasies became commonplace, and Bernadetta’s ideal partner began to take shape.

Such a partner seemed impossible, however. Sure, Bernie had heard of women sporting less-than-femenine parts down south, but they were probably so far and few between that none of them would ever find ol’ Bernie bear attractive enough to mate with. The impossible nature of her partner also meant that the archer’s lusts now were going partially unfulfilled. Every masturbation session left Bernie wanting more, and eventually she couldn’t resist her urges any longer.

\------

One particularly quiet night she snuck out well-past curfew. Leaving her room in the dead of night wasn’t the most rebellious thing Bernie had done, but the intent behind it certainly was. Her thoughts were permeated with the perverse nature of her outing, a prim and proper noble girl going to (hopefully) get ravaged by some commoner’s dick. She was almost certain that a trail of liquid marked her path, but she didn’t care.

It didn’t take long to find the bar she’d heard about. The glory hole was in a small, barely connected shack behind the building. It had been constructed in just such a way that neither side’s entrance connected to the other; to see the other side, one would have to travel all the way around the bar and through the connecting alleyway on the other side, and even _then_ there were two alleys that diverged away from there. This all but guaranteed patron anonymity, something Bernie sorely appreciated.

Her heart raced as grew closer to the establishment. There was almost nobody around, so it made staying out of sight easy. Bernie had grabbed an cloak to conceal her uniform (she didn’t have much else to wear, and besides, the thought of having sex in a school uniform was _really_ hot), making her a rather unassuming presence in the streets. Soon enough the Varley girl had reached her destination, ducking into the alley adjacent to the bar just slowly enough that any roaming eyes could take notice. 

Bernadetta approached the structure with baited breath. She noted how there were three doors on that side, only two of which were open. She entered the one furthest from the closed door, leaving a welcome buffer between her and whoever else might have been there already. Bernie was pleasantly surprised to find the room rather clean. There was a two candles (scented, she noted), each on the far ends of the room. Two chairs and several pillows laid on the furnished wood floor, polished enough for no splinters yet just rough enough so one wouldn’t slip. 

The Varley girl carefully closed the door behind her. The latch made only a faint _click_ as it fell into place. The instant it did, a gloved hand suddenly appeared and rested its fingers through the hole. Bernie’s heart skipped a beat. _Someone was already waiting for me._ The archer girl discarded her cloak and shoes in the corner, trying to muster her confidence as she approached the opening in the wall. She made an effort to control her breathing with techniques her teacher had shown her, stopping her advance just before the hole. 

Tentatively, she reached out and tapped lightly on the gloved fingers with her own bare hand. The other person seemed to sense their partner’s anxiety, waiting patiently until the archer’s fingers left to make any moves. Slowly they turned over their hand and left their palm open invitingly. Bernie thought it was odd, yet obliged all the same. She let her hand rest in the stranger’s for a bit. When she withdrew, the hand shifted into a thumbs-up. It was rather silly, and helped ease the remaining tension from Bernadetta. She’d made a note to work extra hard for them, intent on repaying this stranger’s kindness. 

The archer grabbed a chair and sat beside the hole when she heard shuffling on the other side. Bernie could make out the unbuckling of a belt and the soft _thud_ of discarded pants before scooting a bit closer to the hole. Whoever it was seemed well-versed in the art of undressing, as a moment later their hand returned to the hole. Again Bernie reciprocated, a soft, confirming touch before the hand slipped away. Bernie gasped at what came through next.

Byleth’s anatomy lessons and sex-ed course could hardly have prepared the girl for the monster than snaked its way though the glory hole. Diagrams scarcely compared to the real thing, and even at a glance Bernie could tell that her partner was a beast. A cock that out-sized every drawing she’d seen sat pulsating mere inches from her face, flaccid and waiting for her touch. _They’re not even HARD yet._

She watched in awe as the breeding pole twitched with anticipation. The hole had been large enough that her partner’s sack had been fed through as well, its size compared rather well to the other appendage. Bernie quickly realized that she’d been ogling the thing for a while, though her partner didn’t seem to mind much, another thing she’d work hard to thank them for. 

But just looking wasn’t what Bernie came here to do. The mousey girl steeled herself, reaching forth and cupping the stranger’s testes with one hand and their shaft with the other. The sheer scale of the organs meant that her small hands looked almost ridiculous fondling them, but her touch seemed to do its job. Within moments, her partner’s dick felt as warm as their balls, blood pumping in response to her efforts. She took pride as it hardened, then gawked further as it continued to grow. 

She was confident now that they were fully erect. The mass of cockmeat pointed just slightly towards the ceiling, so long and thick it eclipsed Bernie’s forearm. It cast an impressive and foreboding shadow, fifteen inches of pure pride for its owner. She had absolutely no clue how she’d be able to pleasure such an impressive specimen, but she was too far in to back out now. 

The Varley girl closed her hand around the shaft as best she could, unable to fully grasp the sheer girth in front of her. Slowly she stroked the throbbing organ, working her way from crotch to tip with every pass. Everytime her touch graced the member’s swollen head she received an appreciative twitch and a low hum of approval, muffled by the barrier between them. Bernie redoubled her efforts, and soon she was rewarded.

A strange scent began to fill the room. The girl pondered its origin before she got her answer out of the corner of her eye. A thick, mostly clear liquid had begun practically seeping from the stranger’s swollen head, a clear sign that Bernie’s hard work was paying off. She marveled at the volume of pre her partner was producing, very much aware it put most normal orgasms to shame. Were they just insanely pent up, or was this their typical output? Bernie couldn’t wait to find out. 

Discarding any further inhibitions was easy at this point. With newfound confidence, Bernie moved from her chair and instead knelt on one of the pillows directly in front of the stranger’s cock. She was just short enough that its shadow was now cast over her face, an intimidating display that sent Bernie’s heart fluttering. 

Ever eager to please, she puckered her lips and gave her first kiss to the cock of a complete stranger. 

Her lips touched right on the tip of her partner’s mushroom, earning a husky moan from the other side. The moan became a hum that changed in pitch with each new kiss Bernie planted. She worshiped every inch of cockmeat before her, landing an especially passionate smooch directly between where sack and shaft met. From there Bernie’s boldness continued to rise, her kisses now accompanied by tongue before evolving into a spit-shining. 

The shy archer took as much of the stranger’s balls into her mouth as she could muster, polishing their sack while her hands continued to serve the rest of their member. It was here Bernie began to gain an appreciation for the smell of dick; at least, the smell of this particular dick. The twinge of salt was present all over, particularly between the folds of their sack, but a faint floral scent indicated that her partner had bathed semi-recently. She hadn’t considered the differences between a clean shaft and a dirty one, but found herself appreciating her partner’s sense of hygiene. 

With a noisy _pop_ she disengaged from the sperm factories, content they were now at full capacity (honestly, she was fairly certain they’d literally _grown_ in her mouth). Her head was light and full with the scent of cock, a sensation she found almost as delightful as a day indoors. She didn’t remember unbuttoning her top, but she was very much not complaining as she suddenly realized how hot it was in the room. 

She sat up a bit and pressed her chest up against the unknown person’s tool. Bernie enjoyed the feeling of such a powerful fuckstick pulsing across her bare skin. The pulse of the stranger wasn’t quite as strong as she would have figured, but her sex-brain didn’t really notice or care. Instead, she planted another kiss on the tip, reveling in the way her partner’s pre began to slick her pert tits. She lapped at the mushroom like a dog, actively drooling over the deliciously salty taste permeating her taste buds and nostrils. More humming signaled the stranger’s approval.

Finally Bernie decided to put herself to the test. She scooted back a bit, letting the massive pole hang pointed at her face. Again she smooched its head, this time her lips lingering until they parted. A deep moan sounded from the other room as the shy archer’s tongue bathed their cockhead. Bernie suckled at the tip for a bit, working the rest of their penis with her hands to coax more of that sweet pre-jizz into her belly. She felt her jaw stretching uncomfortably but not painfully as she gradually allowed entry to more of her partner’s member.

About seven inches in and Bernie felt the shaft meet with the back of her throat. She was a little disappointed she couldn’t just slide all the way down, but at least now she knew her limits. Determined to ensure a happy ending, she resolved to pleasure what she could. By now her fingers, trained for precision bow work, had found and memorized the best spots on the stranger’s groin. Bernie’s tongue lashed as she slid what cockmeat she could in and out, all but brushing the wall of her mouth with that fat dick. 

She wanted to be able to taste the stranger’s genitals for a week, to lick her lips and be reminded of this exact moment. 

Her hard work was not going unnoticed either, as the anonymous tool flexed and spasmed frequently in response. This only egged Bernadetta on further, and very quickly she felt her throat beginning to give way. She took this in stride and challenged herself, taking _just_ a bit more dick with each bob of her head. 

At last, the invisible barrier into her windpipe gave way. Bernie impaled herself on the stranger’s shaft rather suddenly, taking almost nine whole inchest in the blink of an eye. A confused and aroused grunt was uttered in response, though the shy archer barely registered it. With that virile shaft bulging her neck, touch, taste, and smell were all occupied by the breeding organ. Bernie hummed around the invading tool, earning another flex that stretched her esophagus. 

Her tongue crept out as best as she could manage and tickled her partner’s scrotum, intent on kissing their groin for a while longer at least. Eventually her new cocklust got the better of her, and before long the purple-haired noblewoman was all but headbutting the wall. 

" **GLURK GLURK GULK** "

She threw herself at that deliciously thick fuckstick time and time again, coating her face in her own drool with how forcefully it flew out of her mouth. She gagged and grunted mostly out of instinct, the only sound besides the occasional wet slurp when she stopped to appreciate the stranger’s tip. Subconsciously a hand snaked its way between her legs and panties, tracing her cunny before taking in a whole three fingers up to the knuckles. 

Bernie’s brain was clocked out, all higher functions shut down in favor of a single-minded focus on bringing the anonymous dick to orgasm. 

She didn’t have to wait very long, as the stranger’s sack tightened before her very eyes. A small but noticeable bulge forced its way up her partner’s cock and a muffled moan signaled it was time. 

She felt a warmth shoot directly into her gut, immediately followed by another and another. Thick spurts of jizz traveled down the combined girth of Bernie’s neck and the stranger’s dick, depositing its sticky payload directly into the noblewoman’s belly. But Bernie wasn’t intent on simply getting a meal, she wanted to taste her hard work. 

She dislodged the shaft just enough that the head once again sat at the back of her throat and let the floodgates open. Her own orgasm came the instant she tasted salty sperm paint her tonsils, her body spasming in beat with the dick between her lips. Her tiny mouth proved incapable of housing the colossal load from the stranger, and it took great effort to swallow consistently enough that no baby batter would be lost.

In spite of Bernie’s best efforts, spilling was inevitable. Spit and sperm dripped and mixed on the floor with her cunt juice. Bernie tried her best, but the stranger’s cock was built to seed even the most inferitle of fields. There was a strange euphoria to the feeling of jizz trailing down her body, however; like its warmth encapsulated her whole body, inside _and_ out. 

The impossible finally came to pass, and the anonymous stranger’s orgasm petered out, marked by a sigh from the other side. Bernadetta savored the last few spurts, swirling them around and committing the taste to memory. Before she swallowed, however, she gave her partner’s tool a good polishing, lapping up what remained of her efforts. With a full mouth she finally gulped the combined payload down, enjoying how the semen stuck to her abused windpipe.

She was a mess. Her breath was labored and her tummy felt heavy. Bernadetta had just sucked off a complete stranger, and she couldn’t have been happier. Her only regret was that she might not taste this stranger’s sperm ever again. 

She was so engrossed in her achievement that she failed to register the stranger pull away from the hole. Bernie didn’t notice the telltale scratching of a quill on parchment, or the re-buckling of her partner’s belt. What snapped her out of her post-blowjob daze was a familiar, commanding voice.

“Thanks, Bernadetta. You’ve got some real hidden talent here.”

Bernie’s eyes snapped wide open as she registered the deep yet feminine tone of her professor. 

She tried and failed to squeak out a reply, her anxiety back in full force now coupled with a bruised throat. She noticed a note pushed through the hole and scrambled to catch it before it could hit the pool of sex juices just below. The shy archer quickly peeked through the hole just in time to catch the door on the other side closing, no sign of Byleth. 

Bernadetta tried to process this sequence of events. She’d just sucked off a stranger behind a bar. She’d just gargled a stranger’s jizz. That stranger was her professor, Miss Eisner. Her professor, Miss Eisner, had an enormous cock. Her professor’s cock tasted really good. Her professor’s jizz was delicious. Bernie wanted to suck her professor's cock again. 

She remembered the note. Bernie looked down and read the clean and familiar handwriting of her teacher. 

_Half-past midnight._

_Leave your door open._

_Face down, ass up._

_We’ll work some swordplay into your curriculum._

The Varley girl read the note a few more times, unaware of the cock-crazed grin growing on her lips.

\------

  
  


Byleth walked the grounds of Garreg Mach with practiced precision, keeping to the grass so her boots wouldn’t _clack_ against the stone path. It was just a half-hour between midnight and one in the morning. She approached the dorm room of Bernadetta Von Varley and slowly turned the knob.

It was unlocked.

She stepped in confidently and met with a sight that tightened her pants. 

Bernie sat, face buried in her pillow and knees at her chest, completely nude save for a pair of soaked pink panties. Byleth smirked.

“Ready for your lesson?”

Bernie’s hips wiggled in response, her perky ass jiggling in tandem. The professor’s smirk grew as she closed the door. Bernie smirked too when she heard Byleth’s pants hit the floor. 


End file.
